Schwarze Dame, HerzAss
by Wcules Reth
Summary: Das Ass schlägt jede Karte.
1. Immer

_Schwarze Dame, Herz-Ass_ –

_Kapitel 1 – Immer_

Er nimmt die Umgebung nur verschwommen und trüb wahr, was Erstens daran liegt, dass er einen ziemlich großen Ziegel an den Kopf bekommen hat und Zweitens daran, dass der Schutt hervorragend brennt. Sein Kopf dröhnt, und er ist kaum zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig.

Ein schwaches Stöhnen kommt über seine spröden Lippen, und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stemmt er sich hoch. Eine dicke Schicht Dreck bedeckt alles. Seine hellen Haare, sein zerkratztes Gesicht und die Überreste seines Mantels. Nichts scheint mehr heil zu sein, alle Körperteile sind übersäht mit Schnitten und Schürfwunden, und es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt.

Müde versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, obwohl er sich in diesem Moment viel lieber wieder zurücksinken lassen würde, und weiterschlafen. Es ist eine verlockende Aussicht, und doch tut er es nicht.

Erbarmungslos mit seinem Körper richtet er sich auf. Zuerst in eine sitzende, dann in eine stehende Position. Er taumelt und schwankt, und bleibt doch stehen. Ein Baum im Sturm.

Der Wind nimmt zu, gibt es doch nichts, was ihm mehr Einhalt gebieten könnte. Die Wände sind niedergerissen, nichts erinnert mehr an die einst so stolze Villa. Hier und da lecken Flammen in die Höhe.

Wieder entkommt ein Stöhnen seinen Spröden Lippen, und er schlingt den zerrissenen Mantel fester um sich. Sein Blick schweift suchend über den Schutt. Doch gibt es nichts, was er zwischen den Trümmern und einzelnen Flammensäulen entdecken könnte. Nur Schutt und Asche, Trümmer und Geröll. Es ist ein trostloser Anblick, und doch kann er sich nicht von ihm trennen. Wieder steigt die quälende Müdigkeit in ihm auf, droht, ihn zu übermannen. Wind und Hitze schlagen gleichermaßen auf ihn ein, und seine Stimme geht darin fast unter.

„Berserker? Prodigy? _Oracle?"_

Nichts.

Keine andere Stimme.

Nur das Knacken und Knistern des Feuers, das Rascheln des Winds. „Berserker? Prodigy! _Brad_!"

Es kostet Kraft zu Sprechen, kostet Kraft zu Stehen. Er stolpert über die Trümmer, verbrennt sich immer wieder die Hände, als er Ziegel beiseite schiebt, und darunter Glut zum Vorschein kommt.

Da.

Endlich!

Seine Schritte werden hastiger, die Bewegungen fahrig. Nichts zeugt mehr von der einstigen Eleganz. Der Unterleib der zum Vorschein kommenden Person ist fast komplett mit Geröll bedeckt, die blasse Haut mit Dreck geschwärzt. Zitternd tastet er nach einer blassen Hand.

Nichts.

Kein Puls.

Kein Lebenszeichen.

Der Brustkorb ist zerquetscht, überall klebt Blut. Die Augen sind weit aufgerissen und man kann das Weiße sehen. Mehrere Knochen scheinen gebrochen zu sein, das Schlüsselbein ist zertrümmert.

„Prodigy? Nagi? _Kleiner_!", die Stimme klingt schrill und unnatürlich hoch. Immer noch nichts.

/_Nagi_! -/

Keine Verbindung.

Tot.

_Tot_.

Endgültig weg.

Mit einem Mal sind seine Gedanken völlig klar. Die Müdigkeit ist beim Anblick des Toten wie weggewischt, die Eleganz ist in den zerkratzten Körper zurückgekehrt.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den toten Körper des Jungen dreht er sich um und verschwindet in den dämmernden Morgen. Direkt durch die Stadt. Niemand wird ihn bemerken.

Es bleibt wenig Zeit, sie muss gut genutzt werden. Der Weg ist weit.

Immer noch klebt der Geruch nach Feuer, Rauch und Asche an seinen Kleidern.

An seinen Händen klebt Blut, das nicht von ihm ist.

* * *

Der Weg war weit, und es ist schon hell, als ich endlich die Landstraße verlassen habe und mich durch den Wald schlage. Ich merke, dass ich dem Gebäude näher komme, ohne dass ich es dafür sehen muss. Krankenhäuser und Laboratorien haben eine unglaublich starke Präsenz.

Ich komme bis zur Tür, bevor der erste Wächter mich bemerkt, und Alarm schlägt. Wie dumm von ihnen, dass sie keine Waffen bei sich tragen…

Langsam ziehe ich meine Hand aus der zerrissenen Manteltasche und hebe sie. Einen Augenblick lang zögere ich, bevor ich klopfe. Und mit diesem kurzen Geräusch wird mir klar, was vorher nur undeutlich bewusst war.

Ab jetzt nehme ich einen ganz besonderen Platz in diesem Spiel ein.

Schwarze Dame, Herz-Ass.

Ich kann nicht mehr verlieren. Die Stellung, die ich nun innehabe, macht mich unantastbar.

Das Ass schlägt jede Karte.

Ich bekomme meine Rache.

Von jedem.

Immer.

_Immer._

* * *

_Ende Kapitel 1. - 29.09.07._

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja, hinterlasst doch ein Review, dass über "Super ggg" oder "Toll!!!111!! lol" hinausgeht.

Nicht das mich diese Aussage nicht freuen würde, allerdings könntet ihr sie mit etwas _konstruktiver _Kritik aufpepen.

Wcules._  
_


	2. Zwischenspiel I

Schuldig kniete noch immer im nassen Sand, als die anderen schon längst aufgestanden waren. Er merkte, dass ihm jemand die Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt, bevor er das nächste Mal aufkeuchte und sich erbrach, auch wenn es diesmal nur Wasser und Galle waren, die den Boden benetzten.

Angewidert schüttelte er sich, die Bilder der letzten Minuten noch deutlich vor Augen.

Der Kampf, Brads Worte und Kudous Draht, der auf ihn zugeschossen kam, und sich um seinen Hals legte. Der ihm den Tod bringen würde, selbst wenn Kudou dabei selbst draufgehen würde, der plötzliche Fall und der Aufschlag im Wasser…

Keine Spur von Nagi, Brad und Farfarello, und dann der plötzliche Ruck und das wunderbare Gefühl des Atmen-Könnens.

Nur unterbrochen davon, dass er sich hier schon seit einer halben Stunde in den Sand erbrach.

„Na, Schuldig, weilen wir wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Brad hatte seine Hand zurückgezogen, als klar war, dass er seinen Mageninhalt vorerst bei sich behalten würde. Zu müde um eine schlagfertige Antwort geben zu können raffte er sich auf, und kam schließlich bedächtig schwankend zu stehen. Mit einem langsamen Nicken richtete er seinen Blick auf die aufgewühlte Wasserfläche und schließlich auf seine Teamkollegen.

Sie alle _lebten_… _Er lebte_…

Eszett war… _tot_…

_Verräter_, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm, und noch nie hatte es sich so gut angefühlt, ein Verräter zu sein.

Ein breites, spöttisches Lächeln überzog sein nasses Gesicht. „Und, was werden wir tun Brad?" Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Orakels, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Schuldig nahm an, dass das vom Schock kam. Auch er war im Moment nicht in der Lage, ehrlich zu lächeln. Vielleicht würde es lange dauern bis er es wieder konnte.

Brads Lächeln war genauso wie seine Worte: Kalkulierend, mit Maß gesetzt und immer dazu gedacht, etwas zu bewirken.

„Lebt Weiß noch?"

Überrumpelt von dieser Frage starrte er den älteren Mann an. „Was? Wieso fragst du -"

„Sie nach, Schuldig." Es war keine Bitte, soviel war ihm klar.

Brad Crawford stellte keine Bitten, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie nur knapp dem Tod entronnen waren. Schuldig war besonders kühn, wenn er dem Tod knapp entronnen war.

„Ich bin müde und hungrig, du weißt, dass ich in diesem Zustand niemanden suchen kann." Trotz legte sich schimmernd auf seine Stimmbänder.

Vielleicht würde alles so wie früher werden.

„Ich sagte: Sieh nach, ob Weiß lebt." Crawfords Stimme klang immer noch kühl und unbeteiligt, als er ihn zurechtwies. Murrend konzentrierte er sich auf die vier Kätzchen, tastete mental das Wasser ab.

„Weiß sind am Leben und Kritiker fischen sie eben aus dem Wasser. Keiner der vier wird bleibende Schäden davontragen. Und… -" Schuldig unterbrach sich, sein Blick wurde abwesend und er runzelte die Stirn. Als er sprach, wurde auch sein Gesichtsausdruck dunkel. „Kommt, wir verschwinden von hier. Kritiker kommen. Birman meint, etwas aus dem Wasser kommen gesehen zu haben."

Brad kräuselte die Lippen abwertend, während er zielstrebig auf die Böschung zusteuerte. In Gedanken verfluchte Schuldig ihren Leader, dass er den Wagen immer so weit entfernt parkte.

Nagi, der bisher nur unbeteiligt und leichenblass im Schatten eines Baumes gestanden hatte, warf Farfarello einen auffordernden und folgte Brad daraufhin wie ein Küken seiner Mutter. Schuldig hingegen starrte immer noch auf das aufgewühlte Wasser, welches ihnen allen heute fast den Tod gebracht hatte.

„Beeil dich, Schuldig. Und -"

„Ja, Bradley?"

„Nenn mich in Zukunft nicht mehr Bradley."

Ja, es würde wie früher werden.

Für diese Einsicht brauchte er nicht mal Bradleys Fähigkeiten.


End file.
